


Ты мой...

by viva_la_704



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, ксенофилия, пропущенная сцена, яой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viva_la_704/pseuds/viva_la_704
Summary: Хомпти-Домпти никак не может прийти в себя после полугода экспериментов. Тело хьюманарта навсегда останется юным, а вот душа, кажется, навсегда застыла в прошлом. Брутала это совершенно не устраивает.





	Ты мой...

\- Милорд, наконец, этот день настал! – Джек широко улыбнулся, подводя к Бруталу свое творение. – Он, конечно, еще не совсем пришел в себя, но думаю, за этим дело не станет. Ваш арт продемонстрировал чудеса стойкости! – куратор поправил белую челку, пригладил острием протеза выбившийся волосок. Поправил и так сидящий безупречно фиолетовый френч и одернул меховой воротничок. Отошел на шаг в сторону и даже прищелкнул языком, явно любуясь своей работой,  
Альбинос стоял, безразлично глядя прямо перед собой, не обращая внимания ни на хозяина, ни на куратора. Лорд нахмурился.  
\- С ним я сам разберусь. – он отошел к столу, подзывая куратора.  
В единственном глазу куратора загорелся огонек, когда Лорд Крови без колебаний поставил росчерк на бумаге. Не торгуясь, заплатил сверх оговоренной суммы.

Одноглазый долго кланялся, преувеличенно красноречиво благодарил вампира за оплату его скромных услуг, пока хозяин сам не проводил его за дверь.  
Уже почти выйдя из залы, он окинул взглядом неподвижную фигурку за спиной Брутала и неохотно сказал: - Милорд, если будут какие-нибудь проблемы с ним, вы знаете, где меня найти.  
\- Какие еще проблемы? – нахмурился вампир.  
\- Ну, препарат я, разумеется, проверял, но каждый раз он действует на подопытных несколько иначе, чем на других. Одним словом индивидуальная реакция! – куратор фальшиво рассмеялся, и сказал, выходя за дверь. – Хомпти-Домпти, пока! Было приятно с тобой поработать! – он помахал арту рукой.  
Брутал захлопнул за ним дверь.  
\- Чертов псих! – он и выругался, и стукнул кулаком по толстому дереву.

Потом прошел к столу и опустился в кресло мимо так и стоящего на месте альбиноса.  
\- Хомпти-Домпти, я рад, что ты наконец-то пришел в себя. Подойди ко мне.  
Хьюманарт послушно двинулся к хозяину и остановился в шаге от кресла. Вампир принялся придирчиво рассматривать его. Отвел со лба челку, залюбовался редчайшей гетерохромией, которая стала возможна, только благодаря стараниям этого сумасшедшего гения.  
\- Кроме глаз в тебе что-то изменилось. – нахмурился вампир. – Давай-ка, разденься. – приказал он.  
Хьюманарт подчинился, медленно снял френч, развязал платок и снял рубашку. Взгляд разноцветных глаз оставался таким же безразличным, когда человек полностью освободился от одежды.  
\- Синяки прошли. Хорошо. – широкая рука в чернильно-синей перчатке слегка сжала бледное голое плечо. Брутал улыбнулся, показывая широкие клыки.  
\- Полгода почти этот недоносок тебя мучил. Я уже совсем заскучал! – он дернул Хомпти за руку, усаживая к себе на колени. Стянул перчатки и сильно сжал бедро, впиваясь жесткими пальцами в бледную кожу. Альбинос раньше в такие моменты вздрагивал и начинал умолять его отпустить, но теперь взгляд оставался все таким же равнодушным.  
\- А ты скучал по мне, а Хомпти? – Хозяин сам повернул голову арта, так чтобы он смотрел на него.  
\- Я не помню. – Бледные губы с трудом разомкнулись, произнося слова. Альбинос смотрел куда-то сквозь господина и вампиру это не понравилось.  
\- Может, я тебе напомню? – с этими словами он перевернул человека к себе спиной. Заставил слегка приподняться и расстегнул брюки. После долгого перерыва вампир сплюнул на пальцы, размазывая слюну по члену. Толкнулся между ягодиц и потянул юношу за талию, заставляя опуститься на едва смазанный член.  
Хьюманарт, повинуясь рукам, двигался на нем вверх вниз. Хозяин кончил почти сразу и альбинос так и остался сидеть на коленях как будто превратился в безжизненную куклу.  
\- Ты стал каким-то вялым, Хомпти. На первый раз я прощаю тебя, но больше не смей меня разочаровывать. – сказал Брутал прямо в тонкое бледное ухо. – Можешь идти.  
Человек медленно поднялся с колен и принялся одеваться. Руки выполняли свою заученную работу, но красивое тонкое лицо так и не изменило своего выражения. Он поклонился и вышел за дверь.

Прошла неделя и Брутал пришел в бешенство, понимая, что вместо хрупкой красивой куколки с белыми волосами и нежной фарфоровой кожей ему подсунули жалкую пустышку. Хьюманарт послушно выполнял все его желания, но покорное красивое лицо его всегда было отрешенным. Раньше одурманенный феромоном он страстно желал выполнить любую прихоть хозяина. Небольшой член арта почти всегда стоял без малейшего касания рук, когда вампир по-хозяйски долго вбивался в покорное и желанное тело. Отстраненность, под действием феромона сменялась чувственностью. По ночам человек жался к хозяину, и в такие моменты Бруталу казалось, что он добровольно разделяет все его желания. Ему и в голову не приходило задумывался над желаниями живой игрушки. Он был вполне доволен тем, что под действием феромона юноша принимает желания хозяина за свои.  
Теперь что бы пытался сделать лорд, тело человека не отвечало ни на какие раздражители.  
От феромона он только съеживался, как от невыносимой боли, а взгляд огромных разноцветных глаз оставался по-прежнему непроницаемым.  
\- Почему ты не смотришь на меня, отвечай! – Брутал в ярости несильно ударил юношу по щеке и сразу же пожалел об этом. Арт упал навзничь, словно сломанная кукла, потом трудом сел на ковер, пошатываясь.  
\- Поднимайся! – уже мягче велел Брутал. - Ну, все, больше не трону!  
Альбинос попробовал встать, но нога у него подвернулась, и он вновь опустился на пол.  
Вампир сам подошел к нему и с силой дернул вверх, поднимая за плечи.  
\- Да что этот ублюдок с тобой сделал? А? – сильные руки встряхнули Хомпти, как набитое тряпьем чучело и голова его откинулась назад.  
\- Я не знаю. – без интонации произнес он, по прежнему не глядя на хозяина.  
\- Вот дьявол! – Вампир толкнул его на диван и вызвал слуг, чтобы те отвели арта в его комнату.

На следующий день в заснеженный замок прибыл куратор Джек. Его сразу же провели к хозяину, и он склонился в глубоком поклоне.  
\- Что ты с ним сделал, ублюдок! – без церемоний начал Лорд Севера.  
Куратор непонимающе смотрел в ледяные глаза вампира.  
\- Милорд, я не понимаю вас? – он опустился в кресло для посетителей.  
Брутал встал со своего места, так что его плащ взметнулся за ним как крылья гигантской летучей мыши.  
\- Он совершенно не реагирует ни на что! Ни на приказы, ни на феромон! – лорд стукнул кулаком по столу. - Феромон теперь только скручивает его, как куклу и он теряет сознание! Ты превратил его в пустышку! – вампир сжал воротник куратора в кулаках.  
Джек пораженно смотрел на вампира единственным глазом и развел руками.  
\- Мой лорд, все, что вы просили, было исполнено. Вы желали, чтобы ваш арт стал вечно юным созданием, которое никогда не утратит своей красоты. Это было исполнено. После вы захотели, иметь не просто арта альбиноса, а уникального альбиноса с разноцветными глазами. Я был не до конца уверен в успехе этой операции, но, тем не менее, решился и результат превзошел все ожидания! – Джек часто заморгал и примирительно поднял уцелевшую руку, словно сдаваясь на милость победителя.  
Брутал скрипнул зубами, но отпустил воротник, и куратор спокойно продолжил:  
\- Я предупреждал вас о возможной реакции. Говорил вам, что абсолютно все гарантировать невозможно. Ваш хьюманарт оказался на редкость стойким, но за то время которое он подвергался воздействию препарата, даже самый устойчивый к нему человек мог несколько…эээ… повредится рассудком. – однорукий вампир пожал плечами и добавил. - Человек жив и здоров и это, в общем-то, все, что требовалось от меня!  
Джек впервые на памяти вампира выглядел серьезным.  
Лорд с презрением смотрел на застывшую фигуру однорукого вампира.  
\- Милорд, – начал Джек. - Вы же не ожидали от моего препарата, что арт будет радоваться своей новой участи? К сожалению, не все в моей власти, милорд. – он задумался и потер лоб пальцем. – Кстати, может быть можно его как-нибудь растормошить, порой стресс творит чудеса! – улыбнулся, словно радуясь своей догадке.  
\- Убирайся вон! – в бешенстве сказал Бонс.  
Джек почел за лучшее не спорить.

Вечером, после ужина лорд был не в духе. Слуги, сразу поняли, что господин не в настроении и замок словно опустел. В подобные моменты мало у кого было желание попадаться ему на глаза.  
\- Стресс творит чудеса! Это ублюдок просто посмеялся надо мной! – Брутал нахмурился и сделал большой глоток из бокала.  
Он дернул длинный шнур колокольчика, вызывая слуг.  
\- Приведи Хомпти-Домпти! Быстро! – приказал он, и слуга бросился выполнять.  
Вскоре дверь приоткрылась, и на пороге появился альбинос.  
Лорд поднялся и подошел к толстым стеклянным дверям. Прямо за ними был широкий балкон, окруженный резными мраморными балясинами. В тихие дни с него можно было наблюдать заснеженные вершины гор, но сегодня снежные хлопья с яростью впивались в толстые стекла дверей, словно ища лазейку в нагретую камином комнату.  
Он распахнул обе створки и в лицо ему ветер швырнул снежинки. Брутал обернулся к человеку и улыбнулся, обнажая клыки.  
\- Хомпти, ну давай, иди ко мне! – сказал он, подзывая арта. Тот подошел, и хозяин положил тяжелую руку ему на плечо и вывел его на балкон. Под ногами захрустел снег и вампир коснулся рукой ледяных перил.  
Хомпти стоял рядом, все так же устремив взгляд в пространство. Вампир смотрел, как ветер треплет белые волосы и на темной рубашке оседают снежинки.  
\- В моих владениях почти всегда зима и арта я создал под стать. Ты как будто сделан из снега!– он легко подхватил альбиноса и усадил на широкие мраморные перила. Лорду пришла мысль что, головокружительная высота и порывы ветра сделают свое дело и человек хотя бы испугается, но Хомпти спокойно сидел, все так же глядя сквозь своего хозяина.  
\- Белый снег и белые волосы. – вампир пропустил сквозь пальцы белоснежные прядки на затылке и приподнял голову своего любимца. – и нежная кожа. Теперь их взгляды были наравне, и Брутал невольно поежился, когда сильный порыв ветра бросил на лицо седую прядь.  
\- Не дрожит даже, а ведь он в одной рубашке. – подумал вампир.  
Почти нежно провел ладонью по щеке, и пальцы спустились на шею. Он сделал шаг вперед, опрокидывая альбиноса на спину, и человек завис над пропастью.  
Хьюманарт слегка повернул голову, равнодушно глядя на едва заметные от снегопада острые пики скал. Белые ресницы дрогнули, и удивительные глаза медленно закрылись. Голова откинулась назад, а тело покачнулось и обмякло словно неживое. Пальцы вампира на миг расслабились, а порыв ветра слегка подтолкнул человека в грудь, увлекая вниз. Альбинос откинулся назад, балансируя на перилах и медленно устремился в белую вьюгу.  
Брутал бросился вперед, цепко сжимая талию юноши. Оскалились крепкие клыки, и он втащил худое тело на балкон. Вампир скрипнул зубами и с досады так сжал руки на тонкой спине, что услышал, как хрустнули ребра под рубашкой.  
Он потащил Хомпти в комнату, но здесь теперь было немногим теплее, чем на пронизывающем ветром балконе. Все тепло из нее ушло вместе с ветром, а дрова в камине едва тлели.  
Брутал со злостью толкнул человека и тот неуклюже ударился спиной о широкую столешницу.  
\- Хочешь подохнуть, а? – разозленный вампир как огромный стервятник навис над худым телом.  
\- Не знаю. – ответил альбинос.  
От этого простого ответа он рассвирепел. Резко махнул рукой и со стола на пол полетели приборы. Стеклянные бокалы и тарелки с треском рассыпались на осколки, а вилки и ножи оглушительно зазвенели по каменному полу.  
Ноздри Брутала дрогнули, и он прикрыл глаза.  
\- А ведь в прошлый раз феромон не помог… – пронеслась в голове мысль.  
Он несильно коснулся сознания человека и хьюманарт осел на пол. По замерзшему телу прошла дрожь, словно он пытался согреться. Бледное лицо стало еще бледнее, губы посинели и Хомпти упал спиной прямо на ледяной пол. Белоснежные чуть влажные от растаявших снежинок волосы рассыпались по стесанным камням пола.  
На мгновение Бруталу показалось, что человек перестал дышать. Он наклонился и прижал пальцы к шее, облегченно вздыхая.

\- Надо было мне связаться с этим куратором! – он провел пальцем по бледному лицу, отводя волосы в сторону. – Полгода мучений чтобы получить бесчувственную куклу!  
\- Этот однорукий ублюдок клялся, что больно ему будет только в первый раз!  
Память живо подбросила ему яркую картинку из прошлого, когда его арт, повинуясь феромону сам приподнимает бедра, тонкие руки сжимают простыню и на висках выступает пот. Розово-алые глаза затуманены и торчащего члена струйкой в такт сильным толчкам вытекают жемчужно-белые капли. Такие светлые, что их почти не видно на нежно-розовом животе. Вампир широко улыбнулся, склоняясь к любимой игрушке.  
\- Смотри-ка, а тебе действительно нравится!- вампир был явно в хорошем расположении духа.  
\- Да, мой господин. – ответил альбинос и на лице его появилась легкая улыбка. В тот миг, кажется даже он сам, был совершенно уверен, что хрупкий покорный человечек под ним искренне наслаждается близостью. 

Следующие несколько дней он провел в отъезде. Дела Банков Крови требовали его непосредственного присутствия. По вечерам он часто ловил себя на мысли что думает о хьюманарте, гораздо чаще, чем обычно.  
\- Если он умрет… как люди умирают обычно? – он задумался.  
Люди на фермах часто гибли от заразы, но его арту это не грозило. Оставалось самоубийство, если бы он хотел, то давно уже мог бы броситься вниз на скалы или… Брутал невольно стал перебирать в уме все известные ему способы лишения себя жизни.  
Уезжая, он дал строгий приказ следить за любимцем днем и ночью и не сомневался, что тот будет исполнен в точности.  
\- Да ему всего семнадцать, что может с ним случится! – лорд нервно постукивал пальцами по столешнице, слушая доклад подчиненного. – Завтра я уже буду дома.

Лорду пришлось задержаться на день больше, чем планировал изначально. Он вернулся уже ночью и сразу, велел позвать арта.  
\- Я вернулся Хомпти-Домпти. Давай раздевайся и в постель. – он наблюдал как человек раздевается и обратил внимание, что с их последней встречи арт похудел. Под глазами залегли тени, а и без того бледное лицо осунулось.  
Альбинос подошел к кровати и отдернул одеяло. Лег на спину, глядя в потолок.  
\- Повернись ко мне спиной. – велел хозяин.  
Хьюманарт подчинился, и вампир прижал его к себе. Рука прошлась по выступившим ребрам. Он склонил голову, вдыхая запах белых волос. Пить кровь не хотелось, он уже отужинал. Брутал лег как можно ближе к человеку, наслаждаясь теплом маленького тела.  
Уткнулся носом в белые волосы и прижал Хомпти к себе, как дети прижимают к груди игрушку. Вампир рукой мог почувствовать под кожей, как бьется сердце. Оно стучало размеренно, словно птичка, пойманная в хитроумную ловушку из ребер и плоти. Он быстро уснул, а когда проснулся, то на месте, где лежал человек, обнаружил лишь небольшую вмятину на простыне. Раньше альбинос уходил сразу после того, как хозяин насытится и вампир поморщился.  
\- Получается я в первый раз спал с ним на одной кровати. – неожиданно подумал Брутал.

После обеда он шел по коридору и краем уха услышал разговор.  
\- Собираешься сказать ему? – спросил первый голос.  
\- Зачем, его отношение к плохим вестям известно. – ответил второй.  
\- Теперь точно подохнет, ведь люди и так не живучи. – утвердительно сказал первый.  
\- Не успеет, ставлю десять, что он сам прикончит его раньше! – со смехом сказал второй.  
Лорд подождал. Пока голоса стихнут, и направился к себе.  
\- Про Хомпти болтают! Собаки! – он припомнил, как перебирал в уме способы самоубийств и остановился, пораженный догадкой.  
\- Я вообще не видел, чтобы он что-нибудь ел. Может он решил уморить себя голодом? – эта мысль сначала показалась ему абсурдной, но чем больше он припоминал и сопоставлял факты, тем реальнее становилась догадка.  
Первой мыслью было прямо сейчас вызвать его к себе и заставить… заставить арта есть? Вампир даже замедлил шаг. Как он мог это сделать? Приказать слугам кормить его насильно? Все это казалось ему совершенно безумной затеей. Брутал ускорил шаг и вошел в кабинет.

Вечером к нему привели Хомпти-Домпти. Он долго смотрел на альбиноса, стараясь опровергнуть свою догадку, но все сходилось. Движения человека стали совсем заторможенными, он казался сонным, он с трудом держал спину прямо сидя за столом.  
Перед артом поставили тарелку.  
\- Ты решил уморить себя голодом, верно? – как можно мягче спросил Брутал.  
\- Да, милорд. – тихо ответил альбинос.  
Разноцветные глаза смотрели прямо перед собой.  
\- Я прикажу, и тебя будут кормить насильно. – спокойно отпивая вино ответил вампир.  
\- Да, милорд. – бесцветно сказал человек.  
Лорд встал из-за стола и прошелся по столовой. Стащил мешающие перчатки и плащ и остановился за стулом с высокой спинкой. Слегка сжал плечи арта, и склонился к человеку так, что его черные с сединой волосы упали вперед, касаясь белой щеки.  
Раньше когда он так же клал руки на эти тонкие плечи, альбинос всегда вздрагивал. Он вообще боялся поворачиваться к хозяину спиной. Теперь даже когда пальцы в перчатках сжимали тонкие ключицы сквозь рубашку, он не подал вида.  
\- Ты всю жизнь живешь у меня, Хомпти-Домпти и знаешь, как я отношусь к тебе. – вампир старался говорить спокойно. – Скажи мне, ты что-нибудь хочешь у меня попросить? Может у тебя тоже есть какое-то маленькое желание?  
Вампир смотрел на арта сверху вниз, но красивое тонкое лицо оставалось бесстрастным и даже длинные белые ресницы не дрогнули.  
\- Нет, благодарю вас, хозяин. – сказал человек.

Вампир оставил его ночью у себя. В этот раз смазка была под рукой, и он долго не мог отпустить арта. Каждый толчок, казалось, сильнее вжимает худое тело к кровати, но альбинос безразлично смотрел в потолок. Брутал взял бледные руки и положил себе на шею.  
\- Обними меня и не убирай рук. – приказал он и хьюманарт покорно держал руки на плечах хозяина.  
\- Теперь ногами. – колени обняли талию и вампир улыбнулся глядя в спокойное чистое лицо.  
Прикосновение прохладных пальцев к разгоряченной коже было приятно. Он кончил, притягивая тело к себе, и перекатился на бок. Потянул арта поближе и сам уложил растрепанную белую голову себе на плечо.  
Ночью он проснулся. Хомпти сидел на кровати спиной к нему и Брутал острым зрением смог рассмотреть, как отчетливо выступают под тонкой кожей ребра и лопатки. Юноша потянулся к своей одежде, но он опередил его.  
\- Я не велел тебе уходить. – вампир в темноте схватил альбиноса за руку и потянул к себе. Набросил на острые плечи одеяло и обхватил за талию. – Теперь ты будешь оставаться со мной до утра.  
\- Да, хозяин. 

Утром лорд вызвал к себе слугу присматривающего за артом.  
\- Что с ним происходит? Он отощал и стал совсем неаппетитным! – спросил он у вампира.  
\- Мой господин, я только слежу за его безопасностью, как вы и велели. Он всегда мало ел, а теперь и вовсе почти ничего. – вампир нервничал под немигающим взглядом господина, и наконец решился: - Возможно этот… эксперимент так…  
\- Ты слишком много болтаешь! – оборвал его Брутал. – Ты должен заботиться о нем. Что он любит из еды? Вот и достань это!  
Слуга поклонился и вышел.

Хьюманарт все больше слабел. Попытки слуги предложить ему вкусности не увенчались успехом. Он с трудом заставил себя проглотить мягкое вареное мясо, но его тут же стошнило. Из большой тарелки фруктов он смог съесть только несколько долек яблока.  
Слуга пожал плечами и убрал тарелки. Он доложил лорду и тот нахмурился.

Вечером Брутал расположился перед камином. Хомпти-Домпти сидел на пушистой шкуре у его ног, и вампир перебирал его волосы. В отблесках пламени пряди белых волос казались розоватыми и он залюбовался переливами цвета.  
\- А ведь он раньше любил сидеть у огня. – подумал вампир.  
Взгляд Брутала остановился на искусно сделанном гербе его рода. Он висел над камином уже второй век. Позолоченная змея свернулась кольцом на фоне темно-синего бархата. Блики от огня слегка касались металла чешуи, блестели на длинных клыках, и ему казалось, что она дрожит всем свои совершенным гибким телом, словно в ожидании жертвы.  
Полено в камине прогорело и переломилось пополам. Посыпались искры, блики ярче рассыпались по стальной чешуе и глаза древнего змея блеснули кровавым светом.  
Вампир широко улыбнулся и сильно сжал худое плечо альбиноса. 

На следующий день с самого утра он сам отправился в столицу.  
\- Милорд, не ожидал вас увидеть! – немолодой седой торговец поклонился вампиру.  
Он внимательно выслушал Лорда Крови и потер переносицу.  
\- То, о чем вы просите, большая редкость. Я могу вам помочь, но это будет дорого стоить. – подумав сказал старик. – Милорд, вы даете мне всего неделю времени, а это крайне мало!  
\- Цена меня не волнует! – махнул рукой Брутал. – Важны только сроки, чем скорее вы справитесь, тем больше я заплачу!  
\- Хорошо, как только мне доставят товар, я сразу привезу его к вам. – он почтительно поклонился и проводил лорда до выхода.  
\- В любое время! – сказал вампир.

Вечером он снова позвал к себе арта. Слуга помогал юноше идти, и вампир поразился насколько слабым тот выглядел. Перед альбиносом поставили тарелку с фруктами и тонкими ломтиками вареного мяса.  
\- Ешь! – велел вампир.  
Хьюманарт сидел молча. Руки лежали на коленях, и он даже не взял в руки приборы.  
\- Не стоит злить меня, Хомпти-Домпти! – тихо сказал Брутал.  
\- Да, хозяин. – едва слышно сказал арт, но так и не притронулся к вилке.  
\- Тщедушный упрямец! Заставить феромоном, так он прямо тут и свалится! – Бонс решил все же не доводить до крайних мер и сам взял вилку. Наколол на длинные зубья кусочек яблока и поднес к бледным губам.  
\- Открой рот.  
Рот немного открылся, но арт все так же равнодушно смотрел в пространство.  
\- Шире!  
Человек медленно подчинился. Губы слегка дрогнули, когда на язык положили небольшой кусок яблока.  
\- Теперь прожуй его и глотай. – сказал вампир. Арт подчинился, медленно двигая челюстями, он все же проглотил маленький кусочек яблока. Вампир довольный улыбнулся. Следом отправились несколько кусков непонятных для вампира мягких овощей и что-то белое напоминающее мясо. Альбинос послушно глотал, а лорд вспомнил, чем закончилась прежняя попытка слуг накормить арта. Решив, что на сегодня хватит, он поднес к губам человека свой бокал.  
\- Сделай пару глотков.  
Человек подчинился.  
\- Давай еще! – сказал хозяин. – Может, хоть согреешься.  
Хомпти-Домпти послушно проглотил терпкий напиток.  
\- Ты молодец. – сказал вампир без тени иронии. Он допил вино и посадил арта к себе на колени. Альбинос пошатнулся и прижатый рукой уткнулся лицом в воротник плаща господина. Разноцветные глаза медленно закрылись и он тихо вздохнул.  
Брутал удивленно приподнял бровь, глядя, как медленно опускаются ресницы, закрывая серо-розовые глаза.  
\- Спит? Нашел место! – он хотел было разбудить человека, но передумал. Легкое дыхание арта немного щекотало шею, и вампир с неудовольствием заметил, какими холодными стали исхудавшие пальцы. Он сидел так довольно долго, надеясь, что Хомпти все же проснется, но тот только слегка пошевелился, как будто хотел согреться о большое крепкое тело.

Лорд легко поднял спящего на руки, и донес до кровати. Альбинос с трудом открыл глаза, кажется, не совсем понимая, где он находится. Он спокойно смотрел, как вампир стаскивает с него штаны и рубашку, а широкая ладонь слегка поглаживает впалый живот и плечо.  
\- Ты какой холодный. – палец прошелся по едва приоткрытым бледным губам. Вампир слегка развел колени и подтянул человека поближе к себе.  
За все время, что он владел артом, он успел изучить хрупкое тело. Знал, насколько оно могло было податливым и гибким, как послушно покорялось ему не в силах противостоять феромону.  
\- Если он все же умрет? – вампир попробовал представить на его месте другого хьюманарта, но как ни старался, не мог. – Я могу сломать его, но не могу заставить жить.  
Словно в ответ на его мысли по обнаженному телу побежали мурашки.  
\- Думаю тебя надо согреть. – Брутал улыбнулся, освобождаясь от одежды.  
Поморщился, выдавливая на пальцы холодную смазку. Арт лежал неподвижно когда Бонс вошел в него. Он сам уложил бледные ноги так, словно человек обнимает его за поясницу.  
Дал телу немного привыкнуть, а потом стал двигаться, не особенно церемонясь. Человек кажется, стал согреваться, и он склонился к бледной груди. Слегка прикусил кожу так чтобы не оставить следов. Дотронулся языком до маленького бугорка соска едва заметного на белоснежной коже. Темные волосы лорда упали на грудь и живот альбиноса и наверняка щекотали человека, но тот так и остался безучастным.  
\- Если бы кто-то узнал, меня бы на смех подняли! Лорд крови старается ублажить своего арта! – мелькнула мысль.  
Он приподнял юношу за талию, усаживая на колени. Член теперь полностью проник между бледных ягодиц, и вампир довольно улыбнулся, показывая белые клыки.  
\- Хоть ты и немного согрелся. – он провел по чуть порозовевшей щеке. – Но этого явно недостаточно!  
Он толкался еще и еще в податливое тело. Руки шарили по белой атласной спине. Пальцы с силой сжали белоснежные волосы, чувствуя, что вот-вот наступит разрядка.  
Человек в его руках обмяк, теряя сознание, голова мотнулась в сторону, и вампир едва удержался, чтобы не коснуться едва приоткрытых губ.  
Альбинос пришел в себя уже укрытый одеялом.  
\- А ты немного согрелся. – Брутал запустил руку под одеяло, поглаживая тонкие ребра под кожей. – Лежи и не вздумай уходить к себе, пока я не приду.  
Человек провалился в сон, а вампир оделся и вышел из спальни.  
\- Если этот торговец обманет – шкуру спущу! – Брутал сжал кулаки, вспоминая, слова старика. Обещанная неделя истекала, а тот все не ехал.

На следующий день, ближе к ночи в замок нанес визит старый торговец, а за ним двое вампиров несли большой закрытый тканью ящик.  
Брутал лично принял его в кабинете. Любезно встретил гостя и усадил его в кресло.  
\- Милорд, я старался как можно скорее выполнить ваше поручение… - начал было старик, но вампир его перебил:  
\- Показывай!  
Слуги поставили ящик на пол и сдернули покрывало. Вампир заглянул в ящик и улыбнулся. Товар был без сомнения лучше всяких похвал. Белоснежное туго свитое в кольца тело, облаченное в глянцевую чешую, как будто сошло с герба, который он любил рассматривать еще, будучи мальчишкой.  
Словно желая показать себя в самом лучшем свете змея, приподняла точеную чешуйчатую голову и устремила на Брутала немигающий взгляд розоватых глаз.  
\- Вот, господин, все в точности как вы просили. Альбинос из того подвида питонов, который наиболее привязывается к хозяину. Он молодой и быстро привыкнет к новым рукам. – Продавец позволили себе слегка улыбнуться, видя какое впечатление его товар произвел на повелителя.  
Змей словно в ответ на слова торговца слегка высунул длинный раздвоенный язык, пробуя воздух на вкус.  
\- Он не опасен для человека? – с легким недоверием спросил вампир.  
\- Для человека? – кажется, торговец был удивлен. - Нет, милорд. Человек даже относительно небольшой не является для них пищей. – сказал он с улыбкой, но тут же замолчал, поймав на себе ледяной взгляд повелителя.  
\- Я доволен, ты получишь, сколько договаривались! 

Ящик с питоном поставили в комнате, и вампир велел привести арта.  
\- Может это его порадует. – подумал Брутал глядя на укрытый покрывалом подарок.  
\- Хомпти, подойди ближе. – он поманил его рукой.  
Альбинос медленно подошел к хозяину, все так же спокойно глядя перед собой.  
\- Садись. – указал на диван. - У меня есть нечто особенное для тебя. – с этими словами он сам стащил покрывало с ящика. Вытащил тяжелое гибкое тело и медленно, стараясь не испугать человека, положил змею на тонкие колени.  
\- Это редкая змея-альбинос, он такой же, как ты! – вампир замер отступая на шаг.  
Змей толкнул носом бледную руку человека, гибко приподнял голову, едва касаясь тонким раздвоенным концом языка воротника рубашки и вдруг, словно желая подбодрить безразлично застывшего альбиноса, чуть дотронулся до бледных сомкнутых губ нежно-розовым языком в подобие поцелуя.  
Хомпти медленно склонил голову и потянулся дрожащими руками к большой, покрытой щитками чешуек морде. Пальцы коснулись белой глянцевой чешуи, и змей как огромный гибкий кот положил голову на худое плечо. Хьюманарт неловко обнял рептилию, а та в ответ, словно разумное существо гибко обвилась хвостом вокруг юноши.  
Бонс замер, жадно глядя на завораживающее зрелище. Странное чувство, похожее на ревность появилось в нем. Он не мог оторваться глядя, как тонкие бледные руки медленно трогают гладкую чешую, нежно гладят питона по голове, а тот в ответ едва касается раздвоенным языком щек и пальцев альбиноса.  
Хомпти заплакал. Вампир не терпел слез, но сейчас улыбнулся, принимая их за подлинную благодарность.  
Хьюманарт негромко всхлипывал, как во сне плачут дети от привидевшегося им дурного сна. Зажмурился и длинные светлые ресницы враз намокли от скопившихся капель, и они побежали из разноцветных глаз по щекам. Человек кусал губы стараясь справиться со слезами, но ничего не выходило. Словно скопившись за все время где-то в глубине истерзанного тела соленая вода, наконец, нашла выход наружу.  
Вампир подошел к нему и рывком развернул к себе. Потревоженный змей недовольно оставил своего нового хозяина. Гибко извиваясь, заскользил по покрывалу и свернулся белыми кольцами в самом дальнем углу кровати.  
Брутал колебался всего мгновение и наконец, решился. Взял человека за узкий подбородок и коснулся бледных губ губами. Провел языком между влажных бледных губ, пробуя на вкус соленые слезы и, стараясь не ранить человека клыками, сжал затылок арта, притягивая его к себе.  
Альбинос замер, словно не знал, что нужно делать, но повинуясь хозяину, все же приоткрыл рот. Пропустил в себя жадный язык, и неумело ответил на властный жесткий поцелуй. Вампир долго не отпускал его. Сильная рука на затылке чуть ослабила хватку и Брутал усадил хьюманарта себе на колени.  
\- Ты мой, и только мой, запомни это Хомпти-Домпти! – тихо произнес он, прижимая к себе измученного арта.  
\- Ты мой... – как эхо отозвался альбинос.


End file.
